soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi (SK)
Luigi is one of the seven main deuteragonists of ''Soul Kingdom'', mainly Mario's. He's playable in ''Soul Kingdom Red'' and its direct sequels. It is later discovered that he is also the Natural Nobody of Mario and the "Demi-Soul Prince of Flame". Prior to Soul Kingdom Prebirth - Project Luna/Luigi The spirit of the Red Soul Prince, Ruby - under the name "Professor R" - was working on Project Luna with his assistant, who was pregnant at the time. Ruby always worried for her well being, especially for the embryo inside her. It was this worry, on Day 3 of Project Luna, that made him accidentally pour the black and white substances onto a sonic eruptor. This caused a wave of energy to dispute throughout the lab. Miraculously, neither of the two were hurt and neither was the embryo after an x-ray. On Day 4 of Project Luna however, his assistant started feeling pain in her stomach. They did another x-ray test and saw not one embryo inside her, but two. It puzzled the professor, but his assistant was happy either way because she's expecting another child. Project Luna was put on hold for the time being because of the phenomenon. A month had passed and the two embryos were left alone in their mother's womb, the second being slightly bigger. Professor R was still trying to figure out how the second embryo appeared without being a zygote first or how it got there in the first place. An x-ray scan showed that both were male, despite them not at the fetus stage. The future mother named the smaller one Mario and the bigger one Luigi. To solve the mystery of the mysterious unborn babe, Ruby renamed Project Luna to "Project Luigi". Under Project Luigi for the next two months, the two learned that combining light and darkness can cause a number of strange phenomenons, depending on the situation and some not even noticing. Through special radioactive devices, they discovered that both unborn children have been influenced by light and dark energy, the bigger one having more influence than the smaller one. It either way granted both of them unique powers that will be discovered in the future after they're born. After another month of research, Ruby's assistant retired from the project to be a mother, which he fully respects. Even after his assistant left, she would send him updates on the unborn kids, letting him continue Project Luigi. Professor R prolonged the project after Luigi himself was born, having seemingly lost his light and dark inlfuence. Project Luigi was still continuing even after many years of no progress. Life as a Hero Please click here. Story ''Color Series Prologue Luigi is there when the red Chaos Emerald fell into the square of the Mushroom Kingdom. Part Red Mario has been having strange senses that something was going to happen and his younger brother stayed at his side. He didn't believe his older brother when he said that he saw Sonic in a dream and that the "second destiny" was about to be fulfilled. Afterwards however, Luigi has been feeling the same sences too and even started seeing a strange wisp of darkness following them, unbeknowing to Mario. When reports of a blue light landing in Acorn Plains came out, the Mario Bros. go to investigate. Faux Paradox Series Along with the other Demis, Luigi was left behind in Soul Kingdom, where due to the core's power made everyone outside forget about him. The Demi-Soul Prince of Flame was extremely worried about Mario, who he had found out that Ira had snuck into him after freeing Yiya. ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom ''Mario & Luigi Wii U ''Future Series SK Powers Trivia *Mario was originally going to have a Nobody named Rio-Max later in the storyline, but it was scrapped for Luigi to give the younger brother more involvement than being a sidekick. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Mario Category:Nobodies Category:Males Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:Soul Princes Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Mushroom Galaxy Category:Mario & Luigi Wii U Category:Super Mario 3D Dimension